Gundam Seed: The Guardian
by LadySeed
Summary: Humans are still attempting to preserve peace. A group managed to make a new invention that would ensure true peace. And Kira's red-haired girl is alive. How are things going to turn out for everyone this time? Inspo- Why does the phoenix sit on the right side of the Emperor? I don't own GS. MA please for lemons someday. Read and Review.
1. The Red Empress is back

So, I rewatched GS and GSD Remastered again and I remembered that Fukuda's wife decided to write off Flay because she is a Lacus fan. How interesting would it be? She was also saved in the game itself and she also shows up behind Kira when you make him use his boost (she stayed true to her words there). I love the idea that he actually designed strike rouge for her to pilot but then that was also taken away since they have to change the script, they gave it to Cagalli. Also, the part where she inherited her father's high rank in the Blue Cosmos Group sounds interesting!Besides he said so himself that "Kira's heart always belongs to Flay" but Bandai wanted them to focus more on KxL. Is that why he's been staring out in space all the time? Because of that red glow in the sky which they showed during her lifepod scene and was also shown before him after the blast? There's few shots in Destiny showing the same red glow whenever Kira looks up the sky which is really sweet if it meant something. Also, when birdie found Kira the space shifted from black to what it was when she said her true feelings will protect him. Gah! So many questions. It won't be Gundam Seed if she didn't activate Kira's Seed mode! Don't forget!

Anyways, I just feel like I should make a fanfic since it's been so long! I'm a YxF worshipper but I just can't pass this one up. Note: Please don't come at me if I make geographic, events and political mistakes I don't dive in deep with the C.E History.. I'M SORRY in advance. I'll say this is AU so I don't get critical-ized _if that's a word_. BUT! That doesn't mean I won't accept criticisms; I do and please do speak! be harsh If u must. Read and Review! I am not a writer at all. And this will be Flay centered as hell because she deserves it, they took everything away from her. MA too cos LEMONS!

Also, OC's.

Setsuna – 19 years old. Blonde Hair. Blue eyes. 160cm. 45kg.

Alice – 19 years old. Black Hair. Brown eyes. 162cm. 47kg.

Professor Toda – 56 years old. Brown Hair. Dark Brown eyes. 190cm. 100kg.

**I do not own GS or any of its characters!**

* * *

**Armory One**

"Thank you for approving our request Yzak." Lacus smiled at the young commander who gave her a nod as acknowledgment. They were supposed to head to earth in two days but due to the Princess of ORB's schedule, they were set to leave early.

Lacus is currently the chairman of PLANT while Cagalli remains the Representative of ORB. Keeping the peace between Coordinators and Naturals has been their goal and they are doing their best to achieve it. The whole Archangel crew accompanies Cagalli during the conferences in PLANT and Minerva which is now under Yzak Joule's command, escorts Lacus through her visits to earth.

**Minerva (Bridge) 16:00**

A man in his 50's was pacing around with a troubled look on his face. He flipped the papers on his folder several times trying to figure out what details he missed. "Setsuna, reboot the device and try to reconnect and Alice please run the analysis again." He ordered his assistants as he tried reading the papers again. They needed to hurry up and figure out how to make the small beeping device work. He heard the error tone again, it made him want to give up and just go back to the lab. But this is one of the few occasions that they can perform the sync. He closed his eyes, calculating what is it that they forget.

"Professor Toda" Yzak called out as soon as he entered the bridge followed by the group.

He immediately looked up and offered a handshake to Yzak. "Commander Joule, I didn't expect you to be on the ship." He failed to hide the surprise in his voice. Yzak knew about their project, and he supports them. The shock was from the people he is with. Captain Murrue Ramius, Commander Mu La Flaga, Commander Andrew Watfield, ORB Admiral and ZAFT Commander Kira Yamato, Supreme Chairman Lacus Clyne, ORB Representative Cagalli Yula Athha and Admiral Athrun Zala entered the bridge. Then not long after Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke and Meyrin Hawke followed and stood near the CiC station.

He is aware of the great things these group of people did for both Earth and PLANT and to see them in front of him, he feels so honoured and this is why he wanted to protect these people against any threat that may come their way. He has faith that these people will lead both worlds to a future they all long for. But they are not aware of him or his program at the moment and he has no plans of letting them know yet.

"There was a change of schedule." His eyes studying the old man when he saw him looking worried at the group. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh not really. Our device isn't working we might need to do some more adjustments." He explained, his expression looked disappointed.

"Who are they Yzak? They are not from ZAFT." Andrew Watfield asked when he noticed the girls on the computer. They are both wearing a white blazer dress uniform with a logo he doesn't recognize. It looked like wings but with further inspection, you can make out an H in the middle and geometric shapes mostly triangles forming the wings.

Yzak breathed. "Professor, I believe there is no harm in telling them." He's been dying to tell them about it too but he just couldn't find the right time for it.

The man hesitated but sensing that he can't lie to get out of the situation, given the untrusting looks he's getting from the males, he decided to give them information. "We, we are an autonomous group of scientists; our members are made up of both coordinators and naturals. They are all volunteers from the previous wars. Our main goal is to track abnormal occurrences in the system. Unknown movements, groups, like us. We can't let each side make secret weapons anymore. That's why we developed a system to track those secret projects. Though not yet perfect we believe that our device is already of good use." He was concise with the explanation if they need clarifications, he will answer them later.

Mu rubbed his chin trying to decode the man's words. He has his doubts. "An autonomous group but where do you guys get your supplies and budget, who is supporting you?"

The man gave Mu an understanding look. "Though I was just an associate scientist before, I was there when they cloned your father, Commander." he answered looking at Mu and then Kira." I didn't have any power to make any changes then, even until now. But if this helps a little then I'd be happy. I am supporting this group; our resources are just things we scavenged from war. But to keep our anonymity I would like you to understand that I cannot tell you where we are based. But know that our intentions are coming from a good place." He was trying to give the briefest answer he could.

Gesturing to his assistants, "These are Setsuna and Alice, they were both students from September City." He introduced the girls who just bowed.

The group looked at each other, still hesitating if they should trust the man. "What made you believe him Yzak?" Athrun asked which Yzak just answered by showing him data on the table.

More questions followed after which Professor Toda reliably answered.

"But as you can see our new device isn't working. It is not syncing with the ship." He said sadly.

Andrew narrowed his eyes at this. "Hmmm, but you said it's already good to go?"

"Ah yeah, this is a new model, the old one needed us to sync manually through cables which take a long time and requires one of our volunteers to be on the site. And this one is less risky since we can perform the sync through a wireless network." His face showing the disappointment on his failed device.

"What's the main function of that device anyway?" Athrun asked this time.

"We call it the God's Eye." He proudly said. " Anything linked to this device, you can track; a person, an object, anything. We have already linked it with most of earth satellites as well as PLANT. Its main purpose is surveillance and security. It can disarm any weapon but if placed in the wrong hands, it can be weaponized." He looked at the girl with the blonde hair named Setsuna gesturing her to hand over the device. "We only have 2, this new one and the original model the V1." Turning the device around. "But this is just a piece of metal, a letdown." Years of hard work can be seen on his face.

Andrew took the device from the Professors' hand which he was cautious to actually let go but he did. "Where is the other one?"

"It doesn't matter we will just fix this one and test it again besides we have to get to earth soon as well." The professor answered trying to take the device from Andrew but he didn't give it. "Together with the pilot, I was informed that there are five people on your shuttle." He glanced at the old man waiting for a reaction.

He drew back. "The fifth one is our new recruit, our t-trainee." His voice faltered.

"Hmmm, a trainee... "Andrew was now circling the Professor, his hand on his hips while sipping on his coffee. "And why would you bring a trainee on a trip like this?"

"Because she was so stubborn about coming to see the ship? I told you it's a bad idea!" The girl with the blonde hair whispered to the other girl who shushed her right away.

Alice who was standing behind the Professor with Setsuna spoke. "Yes, she has the old device, but she doesn't know how to properly use it. We only handed it to her cos she enjoys stalking a certain person and she somehow helps with the reports. And.."

"And?"

"And the AI locked on to her so we have no authority on it, for now, we are finding ways to reverse it"

"Ehhhhh?" Mu was curious.

"She's a natural, and she basically has next to no knowledge about programming. And everyday she would come up to us and ask about _him_ so we decided to let her borrow it so we get more work done on the new device." She continued.

"And why would you give her something so important?" Mu raised his eyebrows his tone trying to catch liars now.

She drew a breath and let it go. "Because she's harmless and we trust her." Alice answered, serious.

"Alright then let's have the trainee come up here and show us how the device works. I presume she's the only person who can use it right?" Mu smiled at Alice but the girl with the blonde hair answered. "She doesn't know where this place is, she'll get lost." Hugging Alice's arm.

Mu just facepalmed. "Why would you accept this person as a trainee? By the sound of it she isn't a soldier either. "

"Neh Alice, it does sound weird when we talk about it outside the lab eh?" Setsuna whispered to her friend who shushed her again.

"Ok let's see her." Mu turned around and ordered the soldiers outside to get the trainee. "No offense to you guys but you seem awfully protective of this trainee."

**30mins passed**

Murrue sat on the chair next to Mu, "I wonder what's taking them so long." She looked up at him.

The old professor sighed, as he lowered his gaze at Murrue, "Please, she was our patient and she hasn't fully recovered yet. If she doesn't talk just let her be. We will answer them for you as best as we can. She's not yet prepared. Just -"

Then they heard a commotion outside "Let me go! I said don't touch me! AHHHH! " The door slid open and two soldiers struggled to enter while pulling a girl on each arm as she scuffles to free herself from her captors. "Let go!" She managed to yank her arms hitting one of the soldiers on the face and she used her free hand to repeatedly slap the other soldier on the head. She's wearing the same white uniform as the other two girls but she has a belt on her waist which holds the V1.

Her hair floated around like blazing fire as she fights off the poor soldier who was still holding her arm. Cagalli, Mu, Murrue, and Kira were speechless. They were there when she was thrown into the battlefield, taken by the Dominion and became a target to set Kira off. Even Yzak and Dearka recognized the girl, they have encountered her in different situations. But they knew she died they heard Kira's cries while he was trying to save her and when he lost her. So, she can't be that girl.

"Please Commander.." he pleaded again.

Mu immediately signaled the soldiers to let her go and leave the bridge, still trying to digest the situation.

She heard Mu's voice ordering the soldiers to get out and she felt her body tremble as he saw him. She wanted to scream. She was afraid. She stared at him as her hands unconsciously went up to cover her face.

It's as if the world stopped around Kira, it's her. She's right there in front of him. Alive. They talked about the trainee looking after a certain person. He knows that person is him without a doubt. She knows where he was, but she didn't come and see him. He prayed what he's looking at isn't real but at the same time, he wanted it to be real. Why didn't she? Is this really her? Emotions are cursing through his body but he stood there frozen just looking at her. Confusion and _anger?_

"Flay!" The Professor called. "You know who that is right? it's not him." He said slowly his hand gesturing her to calm down.

The girl immediately closed her eyes as if trying to redraw a memory.

The professor moved a little to make sure she's handling it well, " We perform mental conditioning every now and then, she's still too fragile to process everything. Please understand." He apologized.

And they did. Everyone was quiet, they saw what happened to her but that also happened to Mu and he's here. So why can't it happen to her too?

Flay opened her eyes and looked at the Professor at the other end of the room.

"We need you to show them what's on your device." He gave her a comforting smile as he showed her where to plug the gadget.

She floated towards the old man as she scanned the people in the room. Then he saw him, standing behind Murrue with Lacus clinging to his arm, tightening the grip on his arm. His eyes were locked on to her, she felt her heart tighten, she wanted to talk to him, she wanted to run and hug him forever and never let go but she shouldn't, she at least wants to talk but the situation isn't right. _Not now Kira, I can't talk to you right now. I'm sorry. Please give me some more time." _She thought to herself as she tore her eyes away from him. She approached the table and with shaky hands, she tried to connect the device on Minerva's system. She granted them temporary remote access to the device and immediately asked permission to return to their shuttle.

She rushed to the exit and then she heard him. "What is this?!" his voice was angry. He brushed Lacus' arms off and moved towards where she's standing. She heard the people try to stop him _but__ why didn't they pull him back?_ "Why are you running away?!" This is not what she imagined their meeting would be.

"It's been three years, you're already happy! Why would I ruin it for you?!" she tried to speak.

Anger is now showing on his face as he fisted his hands. "That's not true. I'm suffering because of you." looking away.

His words stabbed. Maybe she deserved it. She did make him suffer and she knows that it just hurts more because the words came from him. She tried to say something but words won't come out of her mouth. She wanted to reach out and comfort him but he already left.

**Inside the Bridge 17:30**

"Who is she?" Athrun who was confused asked to whoever.

"Uhm, remember the voice from the life pod he willingly risked his life to retrieve?" Cagalli answered looking at the door that is now closed.

Athrun tried to recall the memory "She's the one I must protect…" he murmured.

Cagalli just stared at him "Huh?"

"That's what he said when he was throwing himself at the enemies he was crying those words.."

"Ohhh, strange... he said the same thing when ZAFT tried to assassinate Lacus" Andrew joined in on the conversation "..but it was a bit different, he said it will bother him if he can't protect her." Still not understanding the relationship between the two, he looked at Murrue for answers.

"She was the reason Kira stayed with Archangel, they were being discharged and she volunteered to join the military. She was the youngest in their group then. The youngest in my crew." She sighed. "He piloted the Strike for both of them, they clung to each other. I'd go as far and say if it's not because of her Archangel wouldn't have survived that war. But they got separated when Aegis self-destructed and Kira went missing. And I believe you guys were there when they last saw each other." He looked at the professor. "But how?"

The professor was about to answer when Meyrin called out Athrun. She was looking at one of their live cameras. It was showing a young man repeatedly punching a wall. It was Kira.

"I'll go get him." Athrun hurried out.

It's like Murrue's none existing headache is getting worse. "Kira just can't think straight when it comes to her, Mu what do I do?" she sounded defeated. "This is no different than last time."

They returned after a few minutes; Kira has tucked his hand inside his pocket but the smear of blood on his uniform says he was hitting that wall for quite a while now.

"So, Professor, how did you come across her?" Murrue continued when she saw Kira finally sitting on a chair and well enough to listen.

Everyone was focused on the man. "She was rescued by a remote-controlled GINN, was taken in by Blue Cosmos and at that same time LOGOS took Commander La Flaga's body. She was being treated in the lab that we managed to infiltrate. We took her."

Hesitating. "Professor, her voice is exactly like my friends', do you know if they used any gene treatment on her?" Shinn who was in the corner spoke.

Understanding what the young pilot was saying he answered. "We don't know that for sure, she was already being treated when we took her, if they acquired any samples, we have no data about it." And he looked at Kira again "..and she just fully woken up just a year ago."

"I believe she wasn't close to anyone here except for Commander Yamato?" He looked at the faces of her previous colleagues.

"Not really. She knows Miriallia Haw and the others but most times she only stays with Kira or in his room after doing her duties on the ship."

Heads turned to Kira. They know how he is with Lacus Clyne and everyone envied their relationship. But there is always something missing. As Pandora's box is slowly starting to open they are also seeing a glimpse of how he used to be before becoming the pilot that they look up to. Maybe this time they will understand why he always sits alone while staring at the distance, why he always looks so sad, always thinking of something, or maybe this time, somebody.

Contrary to the groups' reaction, the answer apparently made the Professor happy. "We were worried for a while," taking the attention to himself. "she's not friendly in the lab either. She comes up to the kids to check on Commander Yamato and she just hides in her room. We gave her the Version 1 or the V1 as we call it in the lab, to at least cheer her up. Hoping it will aid with her faster recovery."

"Kira, just please call me Kira Professor." Not used to formalities, he asked the professor while his eyes are glued on the floor. "I'm really grateful for what you did. Thank you very much for taking care of her."

The old man just smiled and patted the shoulder of the young coordinator who has his head bowed down. "Kira-kun, you were the first person she looked for when she woke up, and as soon as she regained control of her movement, she went to see you, I think you somehow understand why she didn't push through with it." He glanced at Lacus. "Knowing that you're safe is her source of happiness, but I won't lie she suffers the consequences too." He didn't hear a reply, he didn't need to. He just gave the boy a squeeze on the shoulder.

The professor turned his focus on the table. Taking a deep breath to ease the tension in his chest. "So, this is Minerva," he pointed at the white triangle on the screen, then he enhanced the data. It showed them the people in their parameter, singling out people who are doing things out of the ordinary like a soldier eating a chocolate bar behind a tank, two soldiers sneaking in cigarettes and another soldier drinking alcohol from a coffee cup. It also showed scans of whatever every person is carrying with them. The professor keyed in a name and it showed a young boy playing in the backyard of a school. "That's my grandson, he doesn't know me but it's the price I'm willing to pay to keep him and my daughter safe." He keyed in more tags narrowing their surveillance; weapons. "As I said earlier, we can make these weapons self-destruct or lock themselves." And then he started showing more complicated features of the device. Mu, Andrew, and Kisaka who was late exchanged ideas about the device. The run-through lasted for almost two hours then the device disconnected.

"I guess that covered everything." The professor jokingly said. "Commander Joule, we will be watching your decent and I am asking permission to disembark with my crew if you would allow us."

"Didn't you say you needed to be on earth?" Mu La Flaga asked the old man.

"Ah yes, we need to sync the device at the ORB facilities too, illegally, but I would formally ask permission from the Representative now." He said with a hint of shame in his voice.

Cagalli's rage rose but it went down immediately as she understood that they are only doing it for their own safety and their cause has been laid out to be in line with her own goal. "Fine, I'll allow it." She said pouting.

"Thank you very much, Princess." He bowed his head. "But since our new device isn't working, I will be going back to our lab and try to fix it. I will leave the girls here until they get to earth, my friends from there will take care of them as soon as they get off." He paused. "To be truthful, we've noticed something strange on earth lately, and we are trying our best to just hurry up and have an eye on EA."

They tensed up. "There have been constant deaths or accidents and it doesn't tie-up with the data. But that's all we have."

**Minerva (Cafeteria) 2 hours before decent.**

Meyrin scanned the room for an empty table. She saw several, but no brave soul took the ones around the longest table in the room, the one beside the counter; the captain's table. She's sure she can make out dark clouds over it if she just squints a little. She dropped her shoulder and dragged the blonde girl with her to sit on the table next to them followed by Lunamaria. "Here, let's just order for them alright?" she smiled handing the menu to Setsuna who was concentrating on the next table. Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Dearka, Yzak, Mu, Murrue and Andrew.

"So many commanders in this ship." She commented.

It made Meyrin turn and she just nodded.

"Those are the pilots right?" she is now looking at the other table near the door.

"Yeah, you know them? Shinn and that's Commander Hahnenfuss probably teaching him about military conducts again."

"Mmmm, I've read the data." She answered writing down her order.

Lunamaria who was listening to their conversation raised her hand at the girl on the door to which Alice immediately saw.

"How is she?" Setsuna asked.

Alice just shook her head. " Still bawling, probably gonna cry herself to sleep again." She sighed.

"Did you say it?" handing the menu to Alice and her order.

"Yeah... "

"Say what?" Luna blinked curiously.

"Ah, it's a thing we tell her when she's like this. Dead girls don't cry over their ex-boyfriends." She smiled. "This time it was dead girls don't cry when -." She paused sensing that people are listening to her. "it was her decision to "stay dead" ". She nervously chuckled.

Meyrin collected the orders and gave it to the waiter. She rested her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her palms. "So what is she like?"

Alice looked to her left and then to her right. "Well, she's very stubborn, she always wants to get things her way, very spoiled, very straightforward which is kinda scary sometimes." She looked up searching for more descriptions. "She's just really difficult to deal with in general but she cares so much about.." she didn't finish but just pointed her thumb secretly towards Kira.

"Huh..!?" Luna thought. "I don't understand... Commander Yamato dated her?"

"I was expecting for like another saint-like qualities." Meyrin smiled at Luna.

Alice just laughed as she leaned in closer to the girls "You guys are not the only one thinking that."

"Hey! I think they are perfect!" Setsuna crossed her arms leaning back on her chair with pouted lips and closed eyes. "He was the calm to my storm. A lighthouse for my hurricane. He loved my wild and let me shelter in his arms." She proudly declaimed, opening just one eye to check for anyone who acknowledged. Which the three people on the table just raised their eyebrows and nodded in agreement.

The girls finished their meals and the sisters happily escorted the girls to their quarters.

Cagalli fisted her hand as she pushed her chair back "Why are you not saying anything!?" frustrated at her brothers' silence "At least say something to Lacus!"

The male she was talking too just turned his head away.

"Just forget her! You turn into this pathetic person when it comes to her!" she's still angry.

Athrun pulled Cagalli out of the room before she says anything else.

Kira just stood up "I'm sorry Lacus, let's talk tomorrow ok?."

The pink-haired female just understandingly nodded.

**On route to Carpentaria Base **

Lacus was standing on the edge of Minerva's deck the wind blowing on her beautiful pink hair. She can smell the salt in the air and she's enjoying the sound of the seagulls it reminds her of the house they had in ORB. She felt a presence behind her and she immediately hugged him.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah," he lied "we better get inside soon, it looks like we will pass thru a storm" he invited her in as soon as he saw the dark clouds in front of them.

She didn't let go.

"I'm sorry for what happened last night. Will you give me some time to figure things out?" his voice was filled with guilt. He is aware that the situation is uncomfortable for her and his reactions are hurting her but he felt like his own body is betraying him. He is no longer in control of himself. He felt the hug around him tighten as he ushered both of them inside the ship.

**Minerva (Bridge)**

The ocean was raging from outside the window. Alice and Setsuna stood amazed by how the lighting strikes flash across the sky. "I've never seen a real one before!" Setsuna excitedly announced.

"Where is sheeee? She's already an hour late. We will arrive at the base soon." Alice stared at the door.

The same people are inside the bridge, all curious to see how they calibrate the V1 on earths atmosphere.

"…sea sick"

They heard someone say it.

"Did you say something Kira?" Athrun who was beside the male asked but he didn't get an answer.

The door slid open and the room was filled with the scent of roses. Yzak stared at the girl, it reminded her of a scared girl inside the Vesalius while Dearka remembers a gunshot. Kira remembers something else.

"Oh my goodness you really smell so good all the time!" Setsuna almost run to hug Flay when she noticed the girls' face. "Oh goodness you look awful are you ok?"

_It's right there Flay just keep your eyes on the table and walk straight._ She struggled. "Why is everything moving around?" she complained to herself struggling to reach the table to get her balance back. She was not wearing the outer blazer of her uniform, instead, she used it to cover herself like a blanket which revealed her white mini bodycon dress as she swayed to get to the table.

"You look sick, do you wanna go to the infirmary?" Meyrin helped her. "What perfume are you using?" she looked up at the taller girl she was assisting.

She tried to open her eyes a little more to look at the girl helping her. "That's just my soap" she tried to answer without hurling, the more she opens her eyes everything seems to move more.

"Flay, are you seasick?" Alice pulled the girl to where she's supposed to connect the device.

"Yes." She plugged it in and entered her credentials. "Alice, can you do this? I don't understand what I'm supposed to do." Her voice was low.

"Ok, I'll handle it. Go get some medicine and rest, we will wake you up when we get there." Alice assured her.

"I will take you." Setsuna offered to lead the girl outside.

"Hey!" Yzak with his usual frown. "Why don't you just send her home to her family?"

Alice was shocked. "Huh? Me?" she asked but the person asking didn't answer. She looked around for help but everyone is also curious. " She doesn't have any family anymore," she answered while calibrating the V1 to Minerva's earth settings. "From what we know, she lost her home when Heliopolis was destroyed and some days after she lost her dad on the battlefield, he was aboard the 8th fleet advance force. It was her idea to take Lacus as a hostage to save her father but they only did it after her father's ship was sunk—" she was surprised with what she's saying she covered her mouth.

"Keep going," Yzak ordered.

"Yzak!" Athrun approached the silver-haired coordinator.

"I know it's us. So just let her continue. You want to know too!"

Alice just stared at the Commanders in front of her. "Uhh, so, her father was a high ranking member of Blue Cosmos." She keyed in names on the device. "Here." The surveillance photos of Cagalli, Lacus, and Flay appeared on the screen. " This was on the day Heliopolis was attacked. Cagalli-hime was there checking for the secret military weapons ORB was making and Lacus-sama was preparing to sing for the Junius 7 memorial service. Flay, however, was in the mall shopping with her friends. She clearly does not involve herself with any of this." She gestured around her. "Unlike Cagalli-hime and Lacus-sama she's not prepared for any of this to happen. She lost her home, her only family, she volunteered to serve the military, captured by the enemy to be thrown out in an ongoing battlefield on a life pod? Gets taken in by the wrong side just to be thrown out again on the battlefield. I mean, she's not combat capable like Cagalli-hime she doesn't have the enhanced body of a coordinator like Lacus-sama. She's just a natural, a teenager who liked cakes and shopping." She just let the words flow out." I'm so sorry, I'm not usually the exposition type." she chuckled. "Her life was a series of unfortunate events like, we always imagine her as a flower taken out from a garden and thrown into a battlefield. She never belonged here."

"Oh, Alice you and Setsuna always liked her!" A female appeared on the door. "Claire Albert" she introduced herself as she bowed. "I'm here to pick them up." They have already arrived in the base without even knowing it. "But Alice.." she judgingly looked at the girl. "You never mentioned her skill set. Flay Allster is naturally talented in emotional and psychological manipulation to people. And that what makes her dangerous." She walked towards Yzak to show her identity card.

"Just because your boyfriend broke up with you in hopes of dating her doesn't make her dangerous, Claire." Keying in the final codes on the device she got up.

"Well, we don't know what she's planning! She's a member of Blue Cosmos that's why they saved her! You people never listen! She's already manipulated all of you!"

Alice just sighed. "Well if she's so good at manipulating people why hasn't she manipulated you into liking her?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Because she knows I'm, onto her!" her eyes were wide like the palms she's spreading in front of her.

"All the more reason to manipulate you!" her answer equaled her eagerness. She turned to Yzak back to her normal expression. Showing him the status of the V1 "Captain, uh, Commander?" she tilted her head "Uh, Commander Joule, thank you for allowing us into the ship. We will immediately notify you if we find any valuable information on anything. Unfortunately, there is no way to communicate with us, if you need anything just send us some sign, we will know it." She faked a smile hoping it will help make sense of what she was saying. However, the scowl on the blue-eyed commander's face didn't change.

* * *

_**Next update will be in a week or two **_

_**RR! **_


	2. Red is both sexy and dangerous

**I do not own GS or any of its characters!**

If there is anything I need to correct pls let me know thanks ;)

Read and Review omg!

Happy New Year!

* * *

**Minerva (Bridge 18:00)**

Meyrin expanded the screen showing a Humvee leaving the premise, zooming in on the plate number and listing down the data of the vehicle.

"I only gave them dispensable data about the ship." Eyeing the two men on the table who were endlessly nagging about how he shouldn't have let anyone get information about the vessel. "80 percent of the data was restricted. If that device can do what it's supposed to do then we better keep an eye on it."

"If they accessed confidential information, we will never know". Andrew rested his chin on his arm, "Though, looks like we got more than what you bargained for Yzak." He looked around for a certain person which he saw leaning on the wall with a worried expression on his face. They are all used to him just listening but this time they could tell what's bothering him.

Dearka sighed at the sight of him. "Hey! Kira! That girl shot me when I was on the Archangel. It seems to me like she loves getting even and back then she thought you were dead- No thanks to Athrun…" Glancing at the blue hair beside Cagalli.

"Dearka!" Yzak warned.

"What I'm saying is, if they ever attempt to do something funny to her, she probably won't make it easy." He shrugged. "She didn't make it easy for the Dominion either if you remember she gave us the warning before they abandoned that ship and it saved our ass". Dearka has been around Kira for a good amount of time and due to his keen observing nature, he knew that something has changed since they first met. He saw the coordinator throwing away his own safety as he desperately tried to save her a couple of times and he also heard his cries when he thought he lost her. Those actions meant more than saving just a friend and he knew he'd do the same if it was Miriallia. If no one noticed, his overprotectiveness towards Lacus could be because he failed to save her.

**Minerva Conference Room (01:00)**

Murrue squinted as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. The screen on the wall was the only source of light making it hard for her to count the people inside.

"Good, so no one told Kira-kun." she smiled at everyone. "I'm sorry for calling you out here at this hour but, we need to take extra precautions about some situation." She massaged her hand as she tried to look for better words. "We have received a report from Commander Kisaka today and he confirmed that something is amiss with the Alliance." She shuffled some paper on the table.

Sensing her discomfort, Kisaka joined her to take over. "We are certain they are covering something up but we are unable to pinpoint what exactly. We decided to use the God's Eye and investigate it ourselves. If those bastards are up to starting another war- "

"Is there any other solution?" looking up at him. "I'm concerned about Kira-kun, he tends to lose control when it comes to Flay and using that device means she will be on board. We don't know the enemy or if there is one." She looked at the file on the table. "This girl killed so many people without getting on a mobile suit. If the enemy is using her to do that again, that would become our responsibility."

A hand rested on her shoulder, "Trust him a little bit Captain, he's not that kid anymore." Mu patted her on the back. "Besides, everyone here will make sure that doesn't happen. Right?" lousily waiting for a response from the audience who responded with some nods and hai's. "We will put a bug on her too, so we can track EVERYTHING, okay?" He assured her and shifted his attention to the group. "We will discuss this again tomorrow with Kira-kun except for the last part is that clear?" another wave of nods and hai's came.

Andrew turned to the girl sitting beside him "Is that ok with you Lacus?"

"I have faith they know what they are doing Commander. If this is one way to prevent another war. Then we have to take it."

He knew the answer before she even said it. "Have you spoken to Kira?"

"Yes, he said he will figure it out. I have no plans on letting her take him either." Everyone in the room heard her but they said nothing. They are aware that there has been a shift in the atmosphere between her and Kira and unnecessary misunderstanding could lead to something none of them wants.

Andrew just smiled at her "That's good to know."

"How do we get in contact with them?" Cagalli with her arms crossed, not convinced with the decision asked, only to receive a mix of sighs and hums from the audience.

They were racking their brains off thinking of a way to get the attention of their target when they heard the buzz on the door. Everyone helplessly thought of a reason why they were there in the middle of the night when the door opened. A soldier urgently entered sweating with a worried look on his face. "Commander, one of the girls who left today is here. We sent her to the infirmary she's wounded. She said they were attacked on the way to their lab." The people in the room got up and quickly ran to check what's happening.

"Somebody go wake Kira." Mu ordered to which Athrun immediately responded.

**Minerva (Infirmary)**

The doctor left the door open while stitching Alice's wounds. She only allowed three people inside and the bystanders were left outside to listen.

Ignoring the pain from her arm and head she cried to the person who was sitting beside her. "Please Commander send somebody to find them" she was desperate. "We heard an explosion and the car turned over and then we heard gunshots. It was so dark but I know we were around Gidya." She was grabbing both of Mu's arms as she tried to give him all the information she has. "Please, please!" hoping it would convince the person in front of him.

"How did you get back?" Andrew who was checking the map beside Mu asked.

She leaned on the side to see the person asking "There- There were plenty of them, Commander, I took one of the abandoned cars and came to get help. Please." Quickly returning her eyes on the Commander beside her.

"I'll go." Athrun volunteered to overtake his friend who he saw pulling away from the wall to enter the medical room. _This idiot would really sell himself out._ He cursed knowing Kira has no military training.

"The area she mentioned is 3 hours away by car it's best we take a mobile armor." Mu glanced at the map as he headed out followed by Athrun.

"Commander Zala!" Alice called out. "If you find Flay, please be cautious of her. Those people told her she's helping the people who killed her father. We didn't tell her about that information yet. It's a bit farfetched but at her state, we still don't know how she's gonna take it." Her voice was full of concern.

**Somewhere between Carpentaria and Gidya 2:00**

"Oi oi what's happening here?" The bridge heard Mu's voice on the comm.

He aimed his flashlight around looking for the Humvee they saw earlier. The place smelled of burnt flesh, blood and tires. It was almost daybreak and he can slowly make out the number of dead bodies on the ground.

"Commander, do you think they were after the girl?" Athrun asked.

"You can say that kid but look at this" pointing the light at a soldier wearing a ZAFT uniform. "What's ZAFT got to do with a natural?"

A few more minutes passed and they finally spotted the vehicle they were familiar with and after inspecting it, they slowly pulled a girl with blonde hair out. "She's unconscious."

"Athrun can you hear me? I sent you a location, Alice said the device sent a ping from there it could be the other girl." Watfield's voice rang on the comm. "Be careful, we don't know these people."

Mu carried Setsuna to the mobile armor "I'll take her back." To which the other person just nodded and immediately took one of the cars driving away to the location on his GPS.

Athrun turned the engine off when he heard gunshots coming from his destination. He sprinted across the plain until he reached the forest, looking for the river. His steps were calculated and his breathing was slow, attentive of the noise around him and then his sense caught a whiff of something. Roses. He instinctively followed the scent and then _Damn it! _The rain started pouring. He suddenly felt the need to rush, afraid that the rain would wash away the scent soon. The fog started going down as the rain began to pour harder. He gave the area a quick scan and then he saw it. He pushed the weeds off the rock and peeked inside.

"Hey!"

The girl was covering her mouth scared that her sobs would give away her location. She was curled up at the innermost part of her hiding spot, she was muddy but the bruises on her legs and some scratches were visible.

"Athrun Zala…" she crawled to him and he held the hand she was reaching out and pulled her as he secretly placed a bug on her watch.

A green light blinked on Meyrin's screen "He found her." As she leaned in configuring the trace they placed on her. She typed in a few more encryptions and then they heard her voice.

"Stay here. I left it just a few meters up there."

Athrun tried to pull her down. "Let's get you to the Minerva first."

"No! If they find it- people will be in danger if they find it." She was twisting her hand off Athrun's grasp.

He was glad the sound of the rain outside is enough to drown out their noise. "I can't let you do that!"

"Please, just let me get it I'll be quick!"

"You're injured!" he stared at the bruise on her knee.

"It's nothing… please Athrun, let me get the V1 and you take it with you."

"Stop being so difficult, this is not the time!" his voice was angry as he pulled the girl down which to his surprise fell pretty easily.

They heard a loud thud an aww then followed by sobs.

"I'm sorry!" he was in shock at how easily he overpowered her without any effort.

"If they find it, they will start another war and Kira will be out fighting again." She wiped her tears. "Please help me, he's been hurt enough, I don't want this to be another reason he'll get hurt again." The pain was laced on her voice. "I made him fight his friends I used him to get revenge on the people who hurt me." She got up to get out. "So please understand let me just get it for you and make sure you keep it safe."

"They are looking for you too!"

"I know, so once you have it, use that on me" pointing at his gun.

"Are you crazy?!" he was alarmed.

"If they are looking for me it means they need me for something. Let's not give them that chance." She looked deep into his eyes. She meant it.

Athrun grabbed her and shook her desperate to wake her up. "Can you hear yourself?" he tightened his grip. "If you insist on not hurting Kira, you shouldn't be thinking that way! I came to get you because if I don't, he would!" He closed his eyes and opened them again. "We will get that device and you are coming with me."

"They will follow you if it's true that they are after me!"

"No! You have to be with Kira isn't that what you want?"

She squeezed her eyes shut as more tears run down her cheeks shaking her head. "No. I've had my chance to be with him and all I did was manipulate him. I don't wanna do that."

"This is not the time for this! If you feel sorry then tell him!" Athrun didn't care anymore if the enemies would hear him. He needed the girl in front of him to listen.

"I used enough words on him… my words mean nothing." Pushing Athrun back but he didn't let go of her arms. "I need to protect Kira. If it means dying again, I don't care."

The boy let out a loud annoyed grunt. "There is no talking to you." He surrendered. "Fine, let's go get that thing." He pulled her out.

The girl didn't move an inch. "No, you stay here."

"Please, I'm begging you. I'd rather get shot." His eyes were pleading, tired and scared of another round of convincing the girl into listening. The people on the bridge couldn't be sorrier for him. Murrue and Kira knew how difficult it is to deal with Flay Allster. A few spirits came back to him when he felt the girl move.

Athrun checked his GPS as he pulls the girl behind him. Contrary to the girls he's been with, his best friends' ex-girlfriend is quite feeble. He looked back to check on her and he noticed her hand is again covering her mouth. "Why do you do that?"

"Huh?" she struggled to walk with the mud, random tree branches and rocks under her feet.

"Why do you cover your mouth all the time?"

"I don't know." She lied.

"It's good to be quiet but don't you think it's better to look for a good hiding spot?"

Insulted she tried to pull her hand._ Tried_. "Well, I'm sorry if my hiding skills disappoints you."

"That's not what I meant." He felt like an idiot. Why would a natural girl living in a neutral colony need to learn how to conceal herself from enemies.

"You should make yourself less approachable Athrun Zala." She picked up a stick and used it to fix her balance. "You make the girls around you misunderstand your niceness for attraction."

"Mmmm is that so? Am I making you get the wrong idea?"

"No. You're not my type." Swatting away some branches away from her face with her stick.

Athrun just smiled as he squatted down. "You should've hidden this deeper." Handing her the device.

"That's the best I can do" She took the device from him with her wounded hand and broken fingernails.

He could only give her a sorry look. "Let's go!" he turned around offering his back to her. "Get on, it will be faster if I run down the hill."

Flay hesitated but did as she was told, she wrapped her hand around Athrun's neck as he hooked his arms under her knees lifting her up. "hentai…" she muttered when she saw him blush.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be so… soft." Of course, he meant nothing wrong with it. Flay wasn't as toned as the military women he's accustomed to and he was ready to grip on muscles, not flesh.

"What the fuck is Athrun doing?!" Yzak yelled behind Meyrin who was quite upset. Luna and Cagalli were listening too and each of them had a bone to pick with the poor soldier when he gets back.

"Why do people hand this girl these kinds of things anyway?!" he slammed a palm on the table recalling she was also handed the N-Jammer canceller data.

Intrigued, "You met her before Yzak?" Dearka asked.

"Mmm, onboard the Vesalius."

Athrun dashed down the hill with Flay on his back ignoring the branches that were hitting his face, the difficult ground, and the rain. He knows the encounter is closing in and it wasn't long until they are dodging the bullets that were aimed at them. "Are you ok?" feeling the girl move. She didn't answer but he saw her take the V1 off her belt and turned it on. He took the risk of running straight to the car when they were out of the woods starting it as soon as they got on.

"Take this route, they could be waiting for us back there. It's safer to take this one."

They evaded few more bullets until they were off the grid. The shortcut was an easy ride but Flay had to double take on the data that was flashing on her device.

"Athrun, there are four hostiles at the base." She informed him as they were arriving.

"What? That's not possible!"

The people on the bridge immediately armed themselves.

"Lock up the ship do not let anyone in!" Andrew ordered.

Athrun drove past the gate and they were immediately greeted by firings. "Stay down!" He held Flay's head down as he tried to park as close as possible to the Minerva.

Shinn took down one of the enemies as they exited the ship. "There's two up in the tower" he informed them.

Athrun grabbed Flay out of the car then they heard a gunshot behind them and an unknown soldier fell to the ground. He handed her to Shinn as he followed Dearka and Mu up the tower.

**Minerva (Bridge) 6:00**

"We have no record of these people" Andrew spread the photos of the dead soldiers on the table. He held one of the guns that they took from the bodies and examined it. "These were made by ZAFT though no question about it."

"So now we also have to doubt our people," Lacus stated turning around to face Cagalli. "I suggest you stay here before we make hasty moves, we don't know the enemies."

"But we have a conference in a few days, we can't just not show up!"

Lacus shook her head slowly. "We will be there, but we need to have a better perspective of what's happening. If they have infiltrated this base, they could be inside ORB as well. The possibility that these people could be after you or me is on the table too."

"Were we able to reach the Professor?" The fact that she would need her help hurts her pride.

"Yes, he said his patient shouldn't be exposed to this environment." Yzak gave the reply.

"But they took her here!" she fisted her hand as the thought of being denied creeps in.

"Yeah, for a quick tour. Besides, we ordered them to get her out of their shuttle." He smirked as if mocking. "That girl's bad luck is extraordinary." He pressed a few buttons on the screen and showed Cagalli a call that was on hold. "We can keep her if she passes a test but don't get your hopes up. This set-up would make that girl relive a nightmare that killed her. Professors' words, not mine."

"Where is Kira?" she looked around noticing her brothers' absence.

Luna who just arrived answered "He's on his way here. He was by the medical room few minutes ago."

"Murrue was right, we should keep him away from that girl," Athrun spoke as he slouched. "He shot a person today like it was nothing."

They waited a while until the door of the bridge opened. Flay slowly walked in gripping the towel around her. She was still in her muddy dress but her injuries already received first-aid. She had no time to clean up as the bridge called her for something urgent. Her hair was a damp mess and she hated it, but most of all she's worn out.

She slowly approached the Minerva's Captain, as she hesitantly opened her mouth. "How's Alice and Setsuna?" her eyes were worried, red from crying and from lack of sleep.

"Your friends are safe they left earlier and we called the Professor to have you stay here. We need your device to know these people." Yzak slid the photos on the table towards her which she quickly avoided. "But we can't hold you here without your permission." He flatly explained.

She lowered her head slowly looking for that familiar presence she knew too well. "Mmm, I'll do it." She always prayed for that opportunity but within her, that strange feeling is rising and she knows she needs to fight it. It's as if an invisible hand was choking her, she tried to breathe.

"While you're on board, you can wear these- "She instinctively backed away when Meyrin handed her a set of green uniform to change in to.

She felt a wave of electricity hit her and she felt cold, she stared at the familiar green fabric, to Yzak and his Commander's uniform, to Murrue with her EA uniform and the whirring machines around her. She heard the voice, "_You're helping the people who killed your father" _and the image of her father's ship being sunk by the Vesalius seemingly played before her. It's as if she was inside a box that was slowly filling up with water and she's drowning. She heard the loud gunshots and the screaming and she felt her skin burn. Her body trembled as she hugged herself, desperate to stop her body from trembling. Her knees felt weak but she knows they will send her back to the lab if she can't get a hold of herself. _You have to be strong to help them. You will be fine. _She repeated the words in her head. "I will do it," She said it clearly as the feeling of her skin scorching worsen and the images spun faster in her head.

"Oi are you ok?!" Yzak caught her when knees gave away. "She's burning."

"It's just the rain." She grabbed the uniform from Meyrin's hand as she tried to fight her own body.

"You don't need to wear that!" Yzak retrieved it from her and threw it on the table.

"I'll take that" Dearka took her off Yzak's arms helping her get on her feet. "I'm taking her back to the medical room."

The door closed behind Dearka.

"How'd she do Professor?" Yzak asked the person on the other line.

"Keep her safe." Came the reply and the line disconnected.

**Medical Room 8:00**

"Thank you." Flay turned to her side to face Dearka who was sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"What can I say? It's the knight in me…" with his chest out and proud face he joked.

"I'm sorry." She looked into his eyes. "For what I did to you on the Archangel."

The blonde male just smiled at her. "My best friend did the same thing to me too and he used a Gundam!" he rubbed his chin "It's ok don't worry about it. Besides, that's how I fell in love even more with the love of my life!" he proudly announced.

"Milly…" she thought about her friend.

"Come to think of it, if you didn't go missing you could've been my girlfriend!" Dearka joked again trying to make the girl feel at ease.

Flay just made a face "Playboy, you get off when a girl threatens your life? What kind of M shit are you in to?"

"Oi! A girl shouldn't be saying words like that" he scolded her to which Flay immediately covered herself with a blanket.

"I'm an adult."

"That's not kawaii!" the male pointed out.

She removed the blanket over her head "But it's hot."

Dearka shot a finger gun at her "You're right on the money! Anyways, get some rest someone will show you to your quarter when you're better."

The girl on the bed just nodded and closed her eyes to get her rest.

**Medical Office 12:00**

The doctor showed a test result on the screen. "The girls' body has fully recovered but it's still weak. The record shows that she was unconscious for more than 2 years and right now her body is trying to build up its resistance. The main problem is her mental state. This girl is traumatized and they only used therapy for grounding. If at the early stage of the recovery they performed some memory wipe I wouldn't be surprised." She sat across Murrue, Mu and Andrew. "Nightmares, panic attacks, suicidal tendencies, depressions, nervous breakdowns, she could be experiencing all of this. Her grounding must be strong if she can stabilize herself like she did today." She opened her laptop and handed it to Murrue. "I received the records of her files; this should help us if anything happens to her."

"Thanks, Doctor." Murrue kindly smiled at her.

**Flay's Room 14:00**

Minerva's rooms are larger compared to the Archangel and Vesalius. She found her white uniform on her bed and she frowned at how she only had one pair of clothes to change into for God knows how long. She peeked at the shower room and saw one sad three is to one liquid soap. She slowly took off her medical gown, pulled a sachet of perfume from the V1's pouch, and stood under the warm shower examining herself in the mirror. _The scars are gone but I can still see them._ She pushed the thoughts away. _Why do you have that look in your eyes?_ Annoyed at her own mind she exited the shower and saw a green light blink on a monitor mounted to a wall.

"Oh, a message from the Bridge" she was amused "Hmmm…"

She sat on the table and carefully configured her room computer as she let her hair drip down her shoulders. _We might be at the verge of starting a war but that's not an excuse to abuse your hair follicles._ After a few backs and forth from the wall monitor to her computer, she managed to connect the two and she felt victorious. The message showed her a list of assumed coordinates that appears to be in code. She quickly grabbed the V1 and entered the coordinates and the images of islands that were not mapped showed up. "Oh".

**Dining hall 17:00**

"Hurry up!" one of the soldiers yelled at his friend and another one nearly passed by Yzak, Dearka, and Kira without performing a salute. Some more footsteps were heard at the nearby corridor and then he saw three figures running in the same direction. Confused, Yzak tailed his men while Dearka and Yzak who were supposed to have coffee followed him.

"Ugh she makes me feel lonely man if you know what I mean.." one man from the front of a crowd said.

A younger soldier pushed through the crowd. "Oh, I heard nothing good about her. They said that woman is crazy!"

"Like complicated?"

"She sure doesn't look like the easy kind". They pushed each other trying to see through the window.

"Well yeah? Haven't you heard she was rooting the Commander Admiral before she went missing?"

"What?! That's Commander Yamato's ex-girlfriend?"

"Ask Shinn! I heard him say that to the mechanics"

Across the balcony covered by a one-way glass was a girl laying down on the window sill one floor down. Her blazer and shoes were discarded on the couch facing the large window she was resting in. Her skirt was pushed up as she angled her right leg while letting the other leg hang on the side swaying from time to time. The golden radiance of the sun made her skin glow and made her red hair look blazing. Her right hand shielded her face from the glare and on her left hand was a device which she raises above her face every now and then as if studying something.

"Look at that body bro, those legs and jugs…"

"I don't know about you man but the way her breast oves while she breathes is hypnotizing"

"Imagine if that stupid dress isn't there!"

"Where did they find her though?"

"Marco if you push me again, I'm gonna punch you!" a soldier warned.

"From the heaven!"

"Don't be so sure I heard she put people through hell" Shinn informed them.

"Looks like she got the devil's eyes too." Another mentioned when they saw her look at their direction.

"That makes it even better who doesn't like girls with horns?"

"Kai shut up! You're too loud!"

"Dang look at all that, it's all natural! I'd do anything to get a private session with her"

"I'm tired of these shy girls, I've had to put up with shit for months to get some, it's tiring!"

"Fuck it! I'm gonna ask her out!"

"Oho? And which Article of Conduct states the penalty for that, soldier?" Yzak towered over the men who nearly peed their pants seeing their Commander and Captain of the ship appeared behind them.

"How long was he- uh article, uh," the soldier mumbled.

"How did my trained soldiers turn into a bunch of perverts I wouldn't know." his arms crossed as he looked down on his men. "Go punish yourselves for abandoning posts, don't waste my time."

"But it's lunchtime…" an invisible voice came from the back.

"I don't recall giving half the crew the same lunch hours." He barked at them.

And the crowd immediately left after sorting out their group punishments; Kitchen duty, toilet, housekeeping, and common rooms. The girl on the window was already gone when Yzak turned his head over to where she was then he heard it. "Miss Allster! Ano, uhm, would you like to have dinner sometimes?" Dearka could only facepalm himself.

Flay's face turned from shock to amused then she saw Yzak and Dearka from behind the people crowding her. "That's not a problem." She smiled covering her mouth with her finger, "As long as you get to his level." She pointed at Dearka and politely excused herself.

Several hands landed on their friends' shoulders. "Long way bro! looks like you need to be a commander first!"

"Or maybe you have to dye your hair blonde and get a tan!" another suggested.

Shinn who was still hanging around the guys spoke "Nah! I heard she tried to pull a headshot on the Commander before, maybe it just means she wants you dead." He pouted sipping on his juice.

"These mixed signals are turning me on!"

The blonde male checked his reflection on the wall, "I should be flattered right? Right?!" Dearka asked the furious male beside him but his best friend didn't answer. "Right Kira? -oh, where did he go?"

* * *

_**Next update will be in a week or two **_

_**RR! **_


	3. Red stains

**I do not own GS or any of its characters!**

If there is anything I need to correct pls let me know thanks ;)

Read and Review omg!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Dining Hall 1900**

The dining hall seemed active, soldiers discussing away about the recent event. There has been glances towards the captain's table every minute but the group decided to ignore them. Whatever their topic is about atleast no one is sleeping on the situation. Shinn joined the table with Luna, Shiho and Meyrin and before he could even take his seat, he earned one smack on the back from Lunamaria and the other girls started scolding him.

"The doctor said she should be showing signs of distress but she didn't even say anything about the matter." Taking a bite of her vegetable Murrue worriedly placed it back down her plate.

Mu answered tapping on the table. "Well, shouldn't there be any triggers for the attack to happen?". He stopped. "Or that was already it today."

"Is it? That was too subtle compared to the files." She sighed and then their attention spun to the door.

Flay went straight to the counter, looking around and in a hurry. One of the staff saw her and immediately handed her a lunchbox.

"Thank you!" she smiled at the waiter.

"Here's your cup, and hot water is just over there." Placing the cup on top of her lunchbox and pointing to the direction beside the captain's table.

The fact that she's going near that table somehow made her feel uncomfortable. Cagalli was looking at her like a criminal and there's Kira who had his eyes glued on his plate. Lacus was also looking at her like she's about to do something. Well in all fairness to her, she should. OR maybe, maybe she can't blame her for acting that way, she did do something terrible to her in the past. But she still needs her coffee, and so she walked to the dispenser, pressed the button for a large latte and waited, and boy was it the loudest coffee dispenser in the history of cosmic era. All she wanted was to not draw attention to her but her presence somehow exaggerated the sound of that machine. She flinched when she felt something land on her shoulder. "Tori" the mechanical bird tilted its little head. _Great! Just great! Just when I needed this to be super dramatic. I wanted attention but not today. Not today._

"Hey Ms. Flay there you are!" a male called her right after she heard the door slid open. "I saved you a table, do you want to have dinner together?"

She quickly grabbed her half-filled cup and covered it. "Uh no, I already ate" she smiled at the soldier. "But thanks for the invite, you're so nice" if Lacus is great at singing, this is what she's good at, pleasing the people around her with her grace, she's been trained since she was a little girl; always smile, have manners and be classy. Those were just the few basics but she already nailed those to a tee. She's the only daughter of the late Vice Prime Minister after all, she didn't want to embarrass her father in front of his friends and fellow officials. That was then though, before she lost her father and her home, now she's just whatever is left of that girl.

Another group of soldiers excitedly entered the dining room. "Ms. Allster!"

The mechanical bird on her shoulder flapped its wings. "Tori!"

They all drew back in shock. They stared at the iconic mechanical bird and to the sitting figure on their left. "We're sorry!" they all cleared her way and exited the place as fast as they can.

"Captain! You talk to her" Mu to Yzak who was actually shocked of the idea but can't say no because he is in charge of the ship.

**Minerva Bridge 20:00**

Lunamaria and Meyrin were half way through the door but their attention was somewhere else.

"Miss Allster, uh, it's my day off tomorrow do you have anything you need from the city?"

"Really? Oh yes I will give you a list if that's ok" a relieved reply came.

"Miss Flay, here's the towel you asked" another male spoke.

"Why did you bring them-? Uh, nevermind can you please send those to my room?"

An excited reply of "Yes, yes ofcourse" resounded on the hallway.

With confused look the two girls finally entered the room. "They really followed her here huh?" Luna massaged her head.

"She became that popular in just two days, must feel good." The younger girl occupied her seat.

"Allster! Get in here!" the voice came from the door. "And you embarrassing bunch! Wait for me at the training room!" Yzak threatened.

"This is what I'm saying!" Luna sat on the CIC table beside her sister.

The girl obeyed the captain in a heartbeat. One, to get away from the soldiers tailing her around and two, any wrong move and he could send her back to their lab.

"You, stop flirting with my crew." He followed her.

Flay flipped her hair and finger combed them back in front of her shoulders, "I wasn't. They were following me."

"I don't need my men slacking off. So, don't amuse them."

"Sounds like your problem." She's not in the mood to argue, those guys already drained the little energy she had recovered and having a one on one with her dubbed Commander Short Fuse won't help. She carefully looked for the port where she remembered Alice attaching the V1 and started working. She mirrored the V1 on the touch table, zoomed in on a location on the map and turned on the data graph and filters. Mu, Andrew and Kisaka studied the data on the table, the rest of the group gathered to observe as well. Flay joined them to explain her research and the data. "The coordinates showed these areas around Kodiak and Panama, these weren't mapped so we need visual to confirm any movements but the information traffic has been inconsistent but it's a place to start."

"Hmmm, Kira can you take the Freedom and see what's going on there?" Mu asked the pilot beside him.

"Mm"

Kisaka drew an invisible line with his finger on the table. "Take this route, cross orb, if anything should happen, we'll send back up from there."

"I see, yes, yes, that would be the fastest option." Mu nodded.

"It's safer if Freedom takes this path" _Pathetic you can't even say his name! _drawing her own invisible line around Kaohsiung and ORB. "There's a scrap current flowing on that area, he could camo himself until he gets to the target. The current splits right over here." pointing at the area near ORB.

Andrew analysed each suggestion while sipping on his new brewed coffee. "That would take him a day just to get there."

"Hmmm water shadowing or air strike…" Mu thought out loud.

"Take Kisaka's advice Kira! If things go bad make sure to come back!" Cagalli spoke.

"Yeah! I agree, besides we don't know what this girl and her crew are up to." She felt the cold stare from the man who spoke. "Don't you think it's suspicious that after all the coaxing you got from those men about your father yet we never heard anything from you?" Yzak uncrossed his arms, his eyes never leaving the girls figure.

Anger. _Whatever I do I would never earn their trust, serves me right. They have the right to think that of me. _

"I don't think you're still same person you were when your team attacked the 8th Fleet, Commander." Holding back her emotions. "Besides you don't even know that my father was there. But-" she took the few steps between him and Yzak, took something on the table and firmly placed Yzak's finger on the trigger while aiming the barrel under her chin. "If this rids you one of your enemies, then pull the trigger." She tilted her head to the side. "I was ready to kill Lacus Clyne to make you guys stop firing at my papa's ship. It was my idea to take her for a hostage. I'm the monster." The room froze. The only people on the bridge who knew about the that incident were her, Murrue and Lacus. "If you feel guilty for killing a person you never intended to, it's the same with me, I don't wanna be that person ever again." Flay felt someone grip her arm yanking her away not letting her finish and giving Yzak the chance to take the gun from her hand.

"I already told you!" Athrun dragged her out of the room. "Where are you getting these crazy ideas from?!" Nothing. He turned around and stopped when he saw her wiping tears with her sleeve. She fell to the floor as she cried uncontrollably hugging herself. "Hey… Yzak didn't mean it like that, he's just concerned, your friend and the professor told us to take care of you, so don't keep it to yourself if you're upset. He just doesn't know how to ask nicely why you never mentioned about your father's death." He rubbed her back slowly to calm her down.

"If I talk about papa and breakdown, he will send me back. " She sobbed. "I'm not mad anymore, I just want to do the right thing."

**Back to the Bridge**

"Forget it! I've never met that girl on the Vesalius, Dearka! She's a little bit tougher than that scared brat I remember." Yzak scoffed tucking the gun away.

"We said talk to her not make her feel like a criminal!" The best friend sighed. "But who knew your talent of making girls cry could be handy Yzak!"

**Next Day**

"Kira-kun this operation should take you 4 hours at most, if you don't get any result just return and we will reanalyse the plan" Andrew spoke on the Freedom's comm.

Kira adjusted the controls on his mobile suit, checking each setup. It's his personal SOP before taking off. "Hai." He shortly answered.

"Kira, don't forget we have a conference tonight at ORB with Cagalli" Lacus' voice came and the screen flashed her face. "Be careful out there!"

Next came in Meyrin's voice "Commander, the V1 is outside please open up."

The metal platform Flay was standing on slowly lifted and she saw the Freedom's cockpit open, it stopped in front of the cradle and she slowly scanned the inside looking for a space she could fit. She didn't know how to board a mobile suit and if she was ever inside one, she couldn't remember. She crawled her way in trying her best to avoid the pilot sitting inside. Looking around some more she finally found a spot on the right side of the chair. She kneeled as she tried to connect the device on the Mobile Suit's system, blinking as a new set of interfaces showed up before her. _Oh good this will take a while._ She heard the cockpit close and panic quickly ensued from her being.

"Meyrin, open the hatch I'm taking off. That's an order."

_No! _She heard Kira's voice and she tried her best to get up as fast as she can.

"I'm taking her with me. Watfield-san, please take Cagalli and Lacus in my place I won't be back until tomorrow." powering up the boosters, he took off.

Flay grabbed on to anything as she felt the momentum to steady herself.

"This is what I'm afraid of!" Murrue pounded a fist on the table. "Mu!" she helplessly stared at the person beside her who just sweat dropped.

"Oi! What was that about?!" the soldiers gathered.

"I didn't see the girl get off the Freedom!" Murdoch came running to join the group.

"Oh boy!"

"This smells like trouble…" Shinn who was lounging with the younger mechanics commented.

"Lesson is, you have to ditch the ORB Princess and the PLANT's Chairman to date Ms. Allster."

"Yeah, add being the ultimate coordinator too to make things easier."

"I'm jealous!"

**Strike Freedom**

It felt like she's been hanging on for dear life since they took off, the machine felt steady and the view outside looks nice but her knees won't stop shaking. _What is he thinking? _He never uttered a word, she watched him flip switches and buttons but she never understood what they are for. She took a moment to look around again, the space is cramped, then a wave of realization hit her. _I confined him in this tiny space and wished him to die while he risked his life protecting me. _Her lips started shaking and tears started to pour, she's now breathing through her mouth because she lost the ability to breath normally, something was pressing on her and she just wanted to run away as guilt started to consume her. She felt them descend and few more time passed and they were already underwater. A few large chunks of metal bumped into the Freedom which made her yelp. Kira took control of the V1, programmed it to mask themselves as one of the scraps while latching his auto pilot on the fastest moving scrap the machine detected. They waited for the target and it wasn't long until they started moving. Keeping her composure in check she just stared at him skilfully configuring everything despite the fact that he's handling the device for the first time. He pushed back after putting the V1 down and she almost shrieked when he grabbed her hand pulling him down to sit across his lap. Her eyes went wide because of shock, she froze on the spot and she almost forgot to breathe. He took his helmet off dropping it beside him and he faced her. His purple eyes stared at her, angry, and she could only look away.

"Look at me!" he ordered.

She didn't. Can't.

"I don't care about any of it!" His voice was livid.

"I'm- "

"I said I don't care!" he raised his voice. Kira was never one to raise his voice at anyone unless it's necessary. "That's why… I'll do them again if you want to…" his shoulders dropped.

She raised her head and stared at him unable to believe what he just said. That's when she saw the tears running down his cheeks. She's seeing face to face the result of what she did. Every word she said was etched into the core of the person in front of her. She felt responsible and her feelings for him just grew stronger.

"I'd go through them again as long as you stay" he cried covering his eyes with his arms. "I wasn't able to save you." He choked between his sobs.

"Why? You know I only did those to get revenge…" She bit her lips as they started to quiver but she bravely looked at his crying face.

"Doesn't matter. I wouldn't have survived without you, because you stayed with me and you held me in your arms when the war was breaking no one ever bothered to care what I was going through." He's now shaking thinking about how the earlier war made him feel and the comfort she offered.

"Kira…" she shifted her position, kneeling in front of him. She removed his arm from his eyes and she tried to cup his face like how she always does when he's breaking down but this time, she hesitated placing her hands down in front of her. She felt his hands reach out to hers as he placed his face between her palms and she instinctively wiped his tears with her thumbs. "I'm sorry." She started, letting her own tears fall, touched on how he still remembers the gesture while still feeling awful for what she put him through.

"You don't have to say anything, I know what you want to say." He buried his face on her chest as he tightly wrapped his arms around her waist and her back. "Flay.." he called out to her as if she's not there. "Flay.."

"I'm here Kira…" She pulled her self away to wipe his tears again. "Please don't cry anymore."

They stared at each other for what feels like a lifetime and she felt him move. "Flay, I-"She immediately covered his mouth with her fingers when she felt him lean in for a kiss.

" No, we shouldn't." She felt as if her heart broke. "I do too but please don't, it's wrong." She heard her voice shake, she wanted to be with him but she knows she's too late. He's already with someone he deserves; a pure and gentle person that loves him. Someone not like her. The thought of letting him go made her dizzy and all she can do is let her tears wash whatever she's feeling away.

Kira gave her a wry smile "I'm sorry." he hugged her again. "Then atleast let me hug you" as he tightened his grip around her. "I missed you so much… I promise I won't leave you again."

"Thank you, Kira." Hugging him back and planting a kiss on his head. She felt him smile and for now this is enough. "Let me protect you this time."

He shook his head. "You've always been protecting me."

**Minerva Bridge**

Meyrin blinked at the monitor, scared to look behind her. The conversation from Flay's tracing comm was something they shouldn't have heard. She heard ruckus behind her and then the door opened and before it closed, she heard Cagalli's voice calling out for Lacus.

"I don't like this." That was Murrue muttering to herself as she exited the bridge as well. The males on left on the bridge just let out versions of their sighs.

"Hey Lacus!"

The princess finally managed to stop her. It's not in her nature to ignore people. She turned around and a tear glistened on her eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to get ready before we leave." Wiping her tears away.

Cagalli placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will talk to my stupid brother." She assured her.

"It's ok." She faked a smile. "I know they will need to talk somehow." She went quiet. "I just- he never showed that much affection to me." She felt petty.

"Look, I know Kira. He respects you that much that's why he's not taking advantage of your relationship." It's not really her forte, she'd rather beat up her own brother than give this kind of talk. But Lacus rarely shows her emotions and she feel bad for her friend.

"Thanks, let's just pretend we didn't hear that conversation. Okay?"

"Mm" she nodded and watched her leave.

* * *

_**Next update will be in a week or two**_

_**RR!**_


	4. Paint it Red

**I do not own GS or any of its characters!**

If there is anything I need to correct pls let me know thanks ;)

Read and Review omg!

* * *

**Minerva Hangar (Next Day 7:00)**

Kira brushed the messy strands of hair from the girl's face, her sleeping form always looked beautiful. Her head rested on his shoulder while her hands were still loosely wrapped around his waist. He smiled when he realized the air around him smelled of roses and milk. He's probably the only person who specifically knew what her scent was, and more. He blushed when he found himself looking at her legs, her semi exposed thighs, her slim waist, her cleavage and finally her parted lips. He suddenly panicked when he felt his body react and the cockpit started to feel like it's on fire.

"Flay.." he slowly waked her up in an attempt to get away from where they are. "Flay we're here."

A little moan escaped her lips and she sluggishly opened her eyes. "Good Morning.." she lifted her head. "Huh? Why are you sweating? Are you ok?"

"Ye-ahh" he faked a laugh.

Flay furrowed her eyebrows at him then she felt it. She looked down and just smiled at him. "You're silly! It's fine."

"I'm sorry…" still panicking and red as a tomato.

"Fine fine! It's not like I haven't seen that anyways" she teased which made the male two shades redder than he already is.

"Oi! Open up!" they heard Murdoch yell from the outside. "What's taking you guys so long in there?!"

Kira immediately opened the cockpit, grabbed Flay by the waist and took the line down. "Sorry Murdoch-san"

"Good day kid huh?" he smiled at him and started checking on the mobile suit.

"Kira!" The voice came from the exit and a few seconds later Lacus appeared half running to his direction.

Flay looked up at the male beside her, a little surprised how she never noticed him being significantly taller.

"What?" he looked at her.

"I'm going this way!" she pointed to her left, a shortcut to their quarters. "Enjoy!" she teased him one last time and left.

"What do you mean?" he flashed her a confused look.

"Your girlfriend is here!" she could barely let the words out. "Anyways, see yah!" waving at him.

"Say, Flay?!"

"Hmmm?" she turned to faced him while walking backwards.

"Remember the Captains orders!"

She smiled at him "Oh which one!?" Ofcourse she knows what he meant. Kira was always the jealous type and he's always passive-aggressive about it. She can clearly remember him asking why she was checking on Sai when he was punished for riding the Strike without permission and he was not pleased to the point that he actually sulked at her. She finds it cute. But another important thought crossed her mind; his broad shoulders, his strong muscles wrapped around her waist, his jawline, how he felt under her when they were inside the Freedom. She used to call him a boy but right now he is clearly a man. Kira has matured since she last saw him in person. _Dammit Flay! Stop thinking about it!_ She felt her face burn and she shamefully buried her face on her pillow as soon as she reached her room. _This is bad. This is bad! This is bad!_ "I need a shower!" _Fuck this I need to deal with physical attraction now too? Damn you Kira! _She wasn't really upset, she strangely felt like home after talking to him and she can't stop thinking about when she will be able to talk to him again.

**Back at the Hangar**

"Welcome back, Kira!" Lacus sweetly smiled at her boyfriend. "Uh, what was that about?" she looked at the direction where Flay disappeared.

"A nothing."

"How was it?" they started walking.

"Nothing good." His voice was sad but he managed to pick up his mood. "Did you have breakfast yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Let's get some then before we report to the bridge." He felt her hold his hand. "How was the meeting?"

"It went well, nothing suspicious. One of the nobles are getting married next week, they invited us and Cagalli accepted."

**Minerva Bridge**

Kira played the footage they took from the unknown island. He panned on a still image and zoomed in. "It's an execution ground." A group of people lined on their knees, blindfolded with hands tied behind them. Their captors made a little speech and then the soldiers started shooting them on their heads. "They are all coordinators." He grated his teeth in anger.

"What about the other locations?" Andrew who was equally shocked as the people seeing the footage asked.

"Flay said they are dumpsites to incinerate the bodies."

"Those monsters." Everyone was angry.

"Let's make sure we get access to ORB system and data as well, tell Flay to connect her device in there." Cagalli suggested.

Mu who was standing across the table exhaled. "You will be putting her in danger. They are looking for her too." He reminded her.

"We'll send her with Yzak and Dearka!" she eagerly pressed.

"It's too dangerous, we don't even know why ZAFT was after her." Kira spoke.

"STOP PROTECTING HER!" she yelled at him releasing the pent-up frustration she's been holding in.

"I am not! I'm telling you it's not safe! I won't send you there even if I know you are capable and no one would suspect you!" he countered not surprised of the outburst.

"She's here to help isn't she?!"

"Yes, she is but that doesn't mean you can just order her to do what you want!"

"I said stop protecting her and let her do what she's supposed to do!"

"I am not!"

"THEN STOP DOING STUPID SHIT AND FOCUS ON LACUS! She's doing her best to prevent this war from happening too!"

Kira just sighed turning away from his sister. He's aware that his actions would set one of them off and THAT wasn't just Cagalli's thoughts. "Fine! Do what you want." He left.

Cagalli screeched in frustration."Kira!"

"Let him go Cagalli, he gets the message." Athrun pushed her back from following him.

**Secret Military Base in PLANT**

A man in a black commander uniform sat in front of the long table. "My men failed to kill the girl." He announced while a soldier poured whiskey on his glass. The room was dark with a cloud of smoke dimming the single light illuminating the room.

"We must include obtaining the device on our agenda."

Placing a sheet of paper down a man in a green uniform spoke. "She's last seen with Athrun Zala at Carpentaria."

"If we kill her, they can't use the device against us."

"Or we can take her and the device, with PLANT's technology we can find a way to revoke her access."

"And we can just dispose her afterwards along with the rest of the Naturals."

"Alright we'll keep an eye on the Minerva."

**Minerva Hangar**

Shinn was curled under the stairs that was hidden by giant containers and crates. He was surprised when his commander invited him for coffee earlier, he asked about Stellar and he told him about Flay Allster and now, he ended up under the cold metal flight of steps hiding from his team. He's slowly starting to understand his commander's actions but at the moment he's certain about one thing; the girl gave him that sense of purpose while he was on the battlefield.

"_It was because of her that I stayed on Archangel, uhm, me and my friends." _He remembered him say as he sips on his coffee. _"She wanted to pilot the Strike when I saw her at the changing room._" He placed is cup down and stared at it for a while. "_It was part of her plan, but I got on the Gundam of my own free will to fight for her and myself. I guess even until now."_

"_But she just used you!" _He was uncertain if he should be saying it.

Kira smiled at himself. _"It all became real along the way. I know because I felt it." _He jokingly sighed._ "I'm probably possessed by it."_

"_Yeah I guess you are. Defying your sister and friends like that." _He mumbled.

He was deep in thoughts when a shadow slowly approached his hiding spot and a brown-haired male arrived. He was relieved.

"Thank you for doing this for me, Shinn."

His commander was always kind and the fact that he trusted him for this task over his best friend lifts his pride. "Don't worry about it, Commander." He shyly scratched his face. "She will be here soon." It was few hours ago since he secretly slides down a note on her boxed meal. Kira saw the girl looking around and he raised his hand discreetly. She quickly made her way to him surprised at the unexpected hug in front of a soldier that she recognized to be part of Yzak's crew.

"Flay, this is Shinn Asuka." He introduced him.

She confusedly looked at the two males in front of her and offered her hand to the younger pilot. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Flay Allster." She gasped recalling something. "You took me to the medical room! Thank you very much."

Kira placed his hands on her shoulders turning her to him. "Flay, I won't be here for a few days." He looked at Shinn. "If you need anything you can tell Shinn. Just him Ok?"

She nodded.

"If something happens, go to your room and wait for him to get you. Do you understand?" He pointed at a Mobile Suit near them. "That's his mobile suit, it's called the Destiny. Remember how it looks like."

"Why are you saying that like we're going to war."

"For good measure."

She regrets asking that, the last time he left he never came back.

Shinn saw through her eyes. He just recently heard from Kira that in the past, he promised to return to her but that was the last time they ever had a conversation. He understood the feeling of wanting so badly to protect somebody. "It will be alright. This is just like a drill." He saw the girl look at him for a moment.

"Promise me you'll do it." Kira pulled her for a hug.

"I promise."

"Ok. I will go first." He looked at Shinn and the other coordinator gave him a nod.

He was about five meters away from them when he traced his way back to Flay and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh." She blushed but nevertheless tiptoed to give him a peck back then they watched him disappear behind one of the tanks. She sat down leaning her back on the wall feeling they did something illegal.

Shinn handed him a bottle. "Here, he said you like juice. Let's stay here for a few minutes."

"What was that about?" taking the bottle from him. "Is he ok?"

"Mmm… Cagalli threw a fit few days ago." He took the space next to her. "He's probably just turning the other cheek to get her off your back."

"She never liked me anyway." She scoffed.

**Pilot's Lounge Area**

"Huh?... "Luna saw Shinn and Flay walking around the Destiny. The male looked like he's explaining some things to the girl and she seemed to be reciprocating. "Since when did they became friendly with each other?" She sneered making Meyrin and Athrun look down at where she was looking at.

"Ehhh!" Meyrin pressed her face on the glass trying to get a better look. "He's always been raving about how she sounds like that extended girl."

"Jealous?" Athrun who was behind them checked up on her.

Shiho who was quietly on standby joined their stalking. "That's probably nothing. I saw Commander Yamato talking to Shinn just before he left few days ago."

Meyrin made a face to the girl. "Are you snitching?"

"Oh no. That's just to avoid misunderstanding." She just seriously explained. "Besides, it would make more sense if he asks a committed person to look after her."

"Committed like what?" Athrun asked.

"In a relationship." They faced the two again, Flay was laughing at something Shinn said. "Maybe it's to keep her company."

"Or?"

"Or to keep those guys away." She pointed at the young soldiers hiding behind a stack of missile crates.

"But she's not he's girlfriend why go to that length?" Meyrin curiously questioned.

"Is she?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't see it that way" She just answered observing the people below them.

**Hallway**

"Shinn!" She got out of her room after placing her dinner on the table. "I saw you and Luna having a fight the other day. Is it because of me?"

He asked her to call him by his first name but every time she does, he almost always wishes to see a blonde girl calling out to him.

"Not really." He faced her. "More like she wanted to know what me and the commander talked about."

"Oh…" She felt comforted. "I was worried it was because I'm taking too much of your time."

He laughed at her. "You barely leave your room!"

"So, what is it?"

"What?" he looked at her in disbelief. He just told her he had an argument with his girlfriend because he won't tell on his commander. And here she is.

"What did you guys talk about?" she intended to be nosy.

"Nothing."

"Eh? What is it!" she insisted.

"He just asked me to look after you that's all."

"What else?"

"That's it!"

"There should be more!"

"But that's it!"

"Ehhh… no fair."

"Huh?"

"You're no fair!"

"How?"

She took a deep breath. "Nevermind." She turned around.

"Hey where are you going?"

She entered her room and poked before she closed the door. "Thanks for bringing dinner."

"Fine. Fine." He gave in and waited for her to come out.

She happily did, beaming ready to listen.

"We talked about somebody… special." Instead of being sad, he proudly told her.

"Who is it?"

"Her name was Stellar Loussier."

Flay immediately keyed in her name on the V1. "Oh she's cute!" then she saw the status. "I'm sorry."

"That time, the commander had to stop her from destroying Eurasia."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"It was necessary besides Extendeds don't live long."

She listened.

"Your voice reminds me of her." He smiled. "I probably understand now why the commander is behaving this way."

"That probably saved her in a way." She looked at the girls' photos on her monitor. "I don't think she liked killing people."

**A week after**

**Minerva Bridge**

"Cagalli, you should stop nagging at Kira." Athrun who was sitting beside the blonde asked her politely.

The girl just pouted crossing her harms. "Well, make him sort his priorities first then I'll gladly stop."

"You can talk to him properly."

"I don't wanna… right now he annoys me." She looked away to avoid him.

The adults who were in the room just listened as they watch a car park from the screen. It showed Kira exiting the vehicle who left earlier after having another fight with his sister. He pulled out a few shopping bags from the trunk and then he went out of view from the camera.

Andrew poured coffee for Lacus and Murrue. "Is this what brewing war feels like?"

"I hope we could stop this before it gets bigger" Murrue hopefully said watching the news now.

"Luna, I'm gonna go ahead and pack my things." Shiho tapped her on the back.

"Ah! I'll go too, I'm almost done." Following the girl outside bumping into Kira who was bout to enter the Bridge.

He avoided his sisters stare and settled himself leaning on the wall while he focused on the news.

About an hour later, Luna and Shiho returned in their civilian outfits.

"I'm so jealous you guys get to go outside!" Meyrin whined seeing how excited Luna was.

She's wearing a pink cropped top sweater, a high waisted shorts, a pair of white sneakers and a black gym bag that was slung across her shoulder. Beside her was Shiho sporting her white shirt, blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. She dropped her black duffel bag beside her as she stood beside Luna.

Dearka and Yzak were both wearing their casual clothes too. Dearka in his red polo shirt with a white shirt inside, ripped jeans and white shoes while Yzak wore a white polo shirt, black jeans, and white shoes.

"Hey sis! Want me to get you something when I get back?" she asked Meyrin cheerfully.

The younger Hawke closed her eyes to think when the last person they were waiting for entered. She's wearing a short pink dress, it was a floral layered skater dress, with plunging neckline and spaghetti straps, she paired it with a red wedge heels and a lambskin shoulder bag.

She quickly pulled Luna and whispered in her ear. "Get me that in size 8 please!"

"You have the device?" Yzak asked and the girl just nodded. "Get in here and tell me what you understood of the plan."

She stepped up to him causing him to back up a little. "Uh so, we go to the city, you and Dearka-"

"Commander. Elseman." Yzak corrected.

"It's ok!" Dearka mouthed behind him.

"You and Dearka will scout the venue for tomorrow's event while I wait at the hotel with Lunamaria and Shiho. They will make sure I don't conspire with the room attendants and the butlers while you guys are away." She pinched herself. The Minerva's Commander has a special way of getting into her nerves.

"And you better not!" he warned her. "Continue."

"And then the next day we will attend the party at the Athha's to connect the V1 to the control room."

"Ok that's good enough. Let's go." Grabbing his suitcase and exiting before them.

As soon as they left, Cagalli who noticed her brother was no longer in the room approached Meyrin.

"Turn her trace on."

**Outside the Minerva**

Luna and Shiho were loading the trunk of the car with their bags while Flay was standing behind them playing with her pink luggage bag waiting for her turn. Dearka and Yzak were discussing something while fiddling with the V1 when she heard some noise near the dock and she excitedly run towards it.

"Do you like it?!" she twirled around in front of him.

The male hiding under the shade beamed. "Mmm, it looks really good on you." Holding both of her hands.

"It's very beautiful" she played with the ruffles and caressed the chiffon fabric with her fingers. Her father used to send her presents like this all the time, she barely sees him but he always sends her presents to make up for the times he's missing out with his daughter.

She spread the skirt and checked it some more.

"I think its too short?" Kira blushed as he watched her exposed skin.

Flay looked down to check and he blushed even more when the gesture gave him a better view of her cleavage as they bounced down due to gravity.

"I don't think so?"

He was watching her when she suddenly pulled him and hugged him around his neck.

"Thank you very much, Kira."

He returned the hug by wrapping his hands around her waist. "Be safe out there ok?"

"Mmm!"

The four people on the car were just watching them. Dearka already loaded her luggage on the trunk and that's when he saw them.

"Man, are those two really hiding?" He was confused then he heard Yzak's phone.

"At this point, I'm starting to support this couple." Luna covered her head in frustration.

Yzak picked up the call from Athrun putting him on loudspeaker.

"This is not the time to be considerate! CALL HER ALREADY!" a frustrated voice half yelled on the phone.

"Why? Is anyone crying yet?" he mockingly asked but nevertheless obeyed. "Hey Princess let's go!" Dearka called out to her.

"They are nice…" she looked at them and he did too. "Anyways, see you tomorrow."

Kira sadly smiled and nodded. "Mm."

* * *

_**Next update in a week or two ;)**_

_**Read and Review!**_


	5. That shade of red in her

**I do not own GS or any of its characters!**

If there is anything I need to correct pls let me know thanks ;)

Read and Review omg!

Thank You xXxWisteriaxXx for your reviews 3

* * *

**Hotel**

"Ahhhhhhhh! This room looks so nice." Luna happily explored the facilities of their lux hotel room. She opened the balcony door and spread her arms welcoming the cool breeze. She saw Flay approach where she was and she immediately blocked her way. "No, you can't."

"Why?"

"Because snipers." she waved her fingers in front of her.

"Oh, here then?" sitting on the accent chair just beside the balcony door.

"I guess that's fine!" the short hair smiled, taking off her clothes to change into her lounge wear. "Did you watch the sea on the way here Flay? It's beautiful!"

"Huh? What sea?" she asked her confused.

"What? Where were you looking at?" the girl who was half way through getting in her tank top asked confused as well.

"Where else? At Commander Joule." She crossed her legs and picked up a magazine.

Shocked. "You were checking the commander out?!" Lunamaria almost screamed at her.

"He's hot." She mindlessly answered flipping through the pages.

"Are you serious?!"

"Ask Shiho!" she teased the girl sitting on the bed who immediately tensed up, turned red and ran to the bathroom.

Luna threw a pillow at her. "Flay that's mean!" they started laughing.

They were in the middle of begging Shiho to come out of the bathroom when they heard a knock on the door. The bathroom door opened too and a freshly showered Shiho showed up.

"Oh you were taking a bath?" Flay asked in a lower voice and the brown hair just nodded. "Sorry." She whispered.

Luna hid behind the wall and twisted the knob open.

"Miriallia!" Flay immediately hugged her friend who was already in tears. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

"It's ok, I'm so happy to hear you're alive. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you enough." They were both on the floor hugging and crying too emotional to stand on their feet. "I immediately came when Kira called me."

"He told you?" she wasn't expecting it. "I'm going back with you to the Minerva. I just have to tell Yzak."

Miriallia wiped her friend's tears. "Next time don't keep things to yourself ok?" she fixed her hair. "I told Sai, he promised he won't tell. Do you want to see him tonight? He said he will come whether you agree to see him or not."

"I don't know if they will allow me." She was explaining when the door opened and Miriallia right away threw herself in front to protect her friend.

Dearka and Yzak entered the room, guns aiming at them making the four girls raise their hands to concede. They checked the room, passing by the girls on the floor, the half-naked Shiho and Luna in her free the nipple state. Relieved that there was no intruder inside, they both slumped on the chair beside the door.

"Who?" Yzak managed to ask.

"Kira."

Dearka got up to close the door. "Babe! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Stunned at how Milly willingly covered Flay out of potential danger.

"Don't call me that!" she frowned at him.

They spent a few minutes calming their nerves then Yzak finally gave Miriallia a chance to explain her plans of getting on board to help.

"Yzak!" Dearka begged his friend after hearing him interrogate his ex-girlfriend for the last 45mins. "You already know the answers to those questions!" he resigned himself on the bed after answering most of the questions for the girl.

"How do we know you're not a spy from the Alliance?" Yzak continued.

Dearka groaned pulling himself up to sit. "How can she be a spy?!"

The two just watched him have a full-on argument with himself.

"We will be back before 7:00 pm then you can meet your friend with us downstairs." Yzak pulled his friend who has lost it more than Kira at this point out of the room.

**ORB Hotel Restaurant**

"We were at fault too for not thinking about how you were feeling that time." Sai never let go of her. "We were so busy thinking about how we felt…" he can't barely talk. "Thank goodness you're ok."

He was shamelessly hugging Flay in front of the group and have also gathered the attention of the guests to themselves.

"That's enough Sai…" Milly rubbed his back.

"Sorry… I'm just really glad…" he wiped his tears and he smiled at Flay. "I'll show you around ORB when you get some free time."

"Sure." She happily accepted the offer. She was expecting him to rage at her but it never came. He's one of the people she hurt the most and he's been always so understanding of her.

"I guess I won't ask why you guys are here right?"

"It's for the best." Milly answered him her hand still on his back just resting.

Dearka casually grabbed her hand removing it from Sai and pulled her out of the room. "Let's talk." And she just followed.

Flay sat outside the restaurants garden bench waiting for the group. Shiho and Luna left to go shopping, Dearka was still with Milly and Sai already left. She rubbed her hands together to warm them as she watched the people leaving the restaurant.

"You didn't eat." The man sat beside her.

She warmed her legs with her hands. "They are taking too long aren't they Yzak?" looking at the man lean on the bench, arms crossed.

"I thought you'd like the food and the atmosphere inside." The restaurant looked warm, beautifully lighted and decorated. "Aren't you the type to like this stuff?"

She forced a smile. "I've never been in one since Heliopolis. I remember liking them so much I'd go every day." She fixed her skirt. "This is the first dress I received since I recovered." She got up and stood in front of him. "What do you think?"

"Too short…" he said not looking. "You have your uniform isn't that a dress too?"

Flay gasped in surprise. "Yzak NO! uniforms are not dresses!" she lectured him.

"Ok OK! You talk too much." He got up after seeing a couple walk towards them.

"Yzak! I'm not done yet!" she tried to get his attention when he left her to force his friend to walk back inside the hotel.

"See yah tomorrow ladies!" she faintly heard Dearka's voice.

The girl who was with Dearka few seconds ago walked towards her. "You seem lively?" Milly asked her friend who visibly cheered up since dinner.

"Coordinators are nice too." She smiled at her friend who just happily patted her head.

"You wanna help me find a dress for tomorrow?" she expectantly waited for her response.

"Yes ofcourse!"

**Attha's Manor (22:00)**

"Anytime now Allster!" Yzak has been urging the girl to get her work done. It's been three hours since they entered the venue and the party would have to end by midnight. Cagalli managed to sneak them inside the control room while Lacus was giving her well wishes to the celebrants.

"I'm sorry just give me a few more minutes, it's just this thing changes all the time" to be honest Yzak has been on her neck and she can't focus because every time she gets an idea he starts talking and she just can't hold her thoughts together.

"You've been saying that for the last two hours!" he's not exaggerating. "Give me that!" yanking the V1 from the girl. "These naturals…" It took Yzak an hour to connect the V1 to ORB's control system.

"You two to stay here and lead us to the exit. We have about 30mins before the event is over." Yzak briefed the "couple".

"Here I gave you temp access, it's really just a very powerful plugin you can't get the best of it without a super comp." she answered the "couple" before they could even drop the _'Why not take it with you and look for the exit yourselves' _argument. "If you guys get caught just make out, say you got horny and had to you know, do it here."

Dearka immediately high fived Flay but Yzak already left.

"Hey remember to tell Luna and Shiho to pick us up wherever the exit is!" she reminded them and ran after the commander.

Another 30mins flew by and Flay and Yzak were threading an old passageway under the garden. The male has been enduring a series of muffled screams everytime a rat passes by them.

"Why do you do that?" he's looking at the hands over her mouth. "It's irritating."

"Reminds you of those ladies your mother lined up for you huh Yzak?" Dearka's voice on the comm.

"Shut up. How long until the exit?" he shut him down before he could start his daily rounds of infuriating him.

"About 10. The girls are already there to pick you up. But you guys can slow down for Plan B." He snickered.

**Minerva Bridge**

Andrew, Kisaka and Mu reviewed the data on the screen. "You guys did great!" patting Dearka and Yzak on the back. "So, from here we will need to get inside Morgenroete, LOGOS and then the Alliance." Mu sneered proudly hatching the plan to the guys.

"You've got to be joking!" Dearka was the first to complain. "We will take Morgenroete and that's it!"

The people on the bridge were dead pan serious.

"You guys might as well kill the six of us right now." He counted. "You can shoot me two times just spare Milly." He bargained.

"We don't have a choice if they are fighting behind the scenes like this then we have to play along." Mu tried to get his appoint across. "We'll send Shinn along but that's one soldier too much for an infiltration, Kira and Athrun would need backup for Cagalli and Lacus too."

Kisaka took the V1 on the table and checked the map data and traffic on their next target. "We will find a pattern and then we infiltrate." He placed the device down. "Ms. Allster, that would be your job from today."

"Uh yes, Sir." She answered.

He turned his attention to Miriallia. "Ms. Haw, Kira said you have something to show us?"

The girl immediately grabbed her camera and showed them some photos. "These people are naturals." Swiping through her gallery. "But they support the coordinators that's why…" she reached a photo of a murder scene. "They also kill naturals that goes against them and they make it look like an accident." She swiped on until she reached the last photo on her gallery. It shows a male on the bench and a girl standing in front of him.

"Who was that?" Kira asked.

"Oh, that's when Sai came to see Flay. But that's Yzak and Flay waiting for me and Dearka outside." Miriallia explained.

Kira just gave the girl near the door standing beside Shiho and Luna a questioning look.

"What?" She somehow irritatedly asked him.

**Hangar**

The girls gathered under a Mobile Armour. They just finished dinner when Luna invited them to hang around the weapon area so she can check on her Mobile Suit. Shiho agreed too because she was in charge of inventory that week.

They were sitting in a circle.

"So here I got us a bottle!" Meyrin happily announced. "You really have to do anything we say if it's a dare ok? And truth if you choose truth!" she hid the bottle behind her waiting for her reply.

"Hai Hai!" They all agreed.

For some reason the guys found themselves listening to the girl's conversation after following a horde of soldiers yet again. Half of the crowd were nowhere to be found but some stayed with them on the balcony. Yzak was pissed at how active his men are in stalking women but can't even properly get a perfect score on the shooting range. Athrun and Kira were just dragged along while Shinn and Dearka were curious to know what their girlfriend and ex talk about with their female colleagues.

"Who's going first?" Shiho asked.

"Ummm, let's just spin it." Flay grabbed the bottle and twisted it on the ground landing on Shiho. "Ohhhh.. truth or dare?" she sexily asked the girl.

"Truth."

"Hah! I knew it!" she was excited. "So, what part of Yzak do you like best?" bumping her on her shoulder while the girls leaned in for the answer.

"Uh, his hands." She was beet red, eyes on the bloody bottle.

They pulled back. "Huh? His hand? The one he uses to order people around?" Flay was disappointed seeing the girl nod. "Have you seen his eyes? They are gorgeously BLUE! That's sexy!"

"Flay you sound like you have a crush on Yzak." Luna pointed her out.

"Everyone should have a crush on Yzak in my opinion." She placed a finger on her lips. "He's kinda nice if you actually, you know, dig into that hardcore exterior."

"That's a lot of digging…" Meyrin stated.

Luna imagined a picture over her head. "I can dig a hole across the planet and I still won't be able to dig through the Commander's tough exterior that's for sure."

"Dearka did a lot of digging then…" Milly thought and they all laughed.

"Ok Shiho you spin next!"

It landed on Luna who picked dare.

"Shiho! I will tell you how to get Yzak's attention if you let me give her dare." Flay offered wishing the girl would take it so she can help her.

"Huh? So, you don't like the Commander?" the girl was surprised.

"Oh no, I was just pointing it out… there's more to him than his hands." She winked at her and the girl gave her what she wanted. "So, Luna… take off your undies and leave it inside the Destiny's cockpit."

"What?!"

"Yeah that's my dare…"

"Flay! That's naughty!"

"Oh, you guys needa be a little naughty let me coach you..."

Shinn wiped his nosebleed but it didn't stop. His mind is now corrupted by thoughts of her girlfriend in scenarios he'd love to think by himself. Instead, he's surrounded by his friends who was just recently beaten by their Commander after they checked out his hands and eyes.

Luna opened the Destiny's cockpit and left her underwear on the throttle and quickly returned to the group. Turning the bottle this time that pointed at her sister.

"Truth!" she excitedly answered.

"What are you and Athrun really?" Luna asked directly.

"Sis!" She pouted. "I'm, to be honest, I'm not sure anymore." she frowned and immediately turned the bottle not giving the group a chance to pry.

"I'll go with truth." Flay picked while she played with her fingers excited for her question.

"Well, since it's you, umm, I can ask anything right?" Meyrin blushed.

"Ooh sure go ahead." She assured her.

"Well, you did it with the Commander right?"

"You mean if I had sex with Kira?" she asked.

"No don't say it like that!" she covered her mouth making the other girl giggle.

"Yes, I did "the did" with Kira." She quoted the air for her.

"Well, my question is, uh, did it… hurt?" she covered her face in shame.

Flay just blinked staring at the girls. "Oh bless you guys. none of you have done it yet?" she pointed at Milly and Luna. "You and you?"

"No, me and Dearka only reached first base but to be honest he's actually really shy around me."

The girls understood. They somehow know Dearka is a different person when it comes to somebody he really cares about.

"Ahhh that's fine did you guys know Kira is the jealous type?"

"REALLY?" they chorused.

"Oh yeah, he once ignored me for a whole day because I checked on Sai, my ex-fiancé when he made a scene on the Archangel."

"That boy was your fiancé?"

"Ex and that was just a verbal agreement by our parents. Ok, so Luna how's you and Shinn?" Flay tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Well, me and Shinn kinda go long way back so, it's kinda awkward?" she twisted her face a little bit. "But please tell us how it is!"

Flay sighed at her new friends. "Hmm.. well, the first time we did it, it hurt. Like crying in pain hurt. But then after that you start liking it." She almost blushed at the thought.

The men on the balcony just looked at Kira and all he could do was drop a sweat from the little revelation. Jealous.

"So how many times did you guys do it?"

"Well, several times?"

"You guys barely leave his room!"

"Doesn't mean we're doing it, Milly!"

"Oh, who knows.."

Meyrin whispered. "Did you guys do it on the Freedom last time?"

"Oh goodness no! of course not! The guy has a girlfriend!"

The girls got in a serious mode looking at her.

"So, what's gonna happen to your relationship now?" Luna changed her position from a squat.

"It's not like you guys broke up right?" everyone moved making the circle smaller.

"I guess he broke up with me, that's why I wanted to talk to him back then and fix it but... we never got the chance."

Meyrin's eyes teared up unconsciously.

"Hey why are you crying?" she laughed. "Besides, Kira is with someone who deserves him. They are perfect you know, him and Lacus." She smiled. "I'm kinda jealous."

"Well, I don't think so, it seems like, he was still doing the things he intended for you but with someone else." Luna regretted what she said right away when she saw something pink move just a few levels above them.

"I don't think so… he's doing that because it's her." Her smile faded.

"You still want him back right?"

"No, I don't think so. Once this is all over, I'll have to find my way without him." She bit her lower lip. "She belongs to Lacus now."

"You don't mean that." Miriallia leaned back.

"No, of course, I don't. It's just, it's the right thing to do. It's just hard to ignore him because my body won't listen to me." She laughed at herself. "I get stupid excited when he's around."

"I think the same goes for him too." Shiho who has been quiet just told her what she wished to hear.

"He will get over it."

"Are you gonna get back with Sai?"

"You know, I don't think I'd want anyone else at this point." She got up to end the discussion. "You girls better sleep in my room tonight. This talk, this talk makes me sad. So, you guys have to pay for it." She turned her back on them. "I'll get us some snacks from the pantry you guys can go first."

* * *

_**Next update in a week or two ;)**_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
